Harry Potter and the Pokemon Journey
by Shotguner159
Summary: Harry Potter, son of Pokemon Professor Lily Potter and Pokemon Master James Potter, finally reaches his tenth birthday and gets his starter Pokemon, the electric mouse Pokemon Pikachu.


**Harry get's his first Pokemon & Harry catches a Pokemon**

It was Harry Potters tenth birthday and he was riding on his bike to Oak's Lab to receive his first Pokemon. He had short ebony hair and green eyes. He was born in Pallet Town to parents Professor Lily Potter nee Evans and Pokemon Master James Potter. Lily Potter was staying at home, in their lab in Viridian City, with her Pokemon, doing her job, which was to study Pokemon. James Potter was travelling the Sinnoh region with Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. They sent postcards every week to Harry and Lilly. They'd currently won 5 out of 8 badges. They both set out with their starter Pokemon, James with a Charizard and Sirius with an Arcanine, but they now had caught a plethora of new Pokemon that they sent to his mother to take care of.

You're probably wondering why Harry didn't just get his starter Pokemon from his mother. He didn't because his mother hadn't got any of the specially bred starter Pokemon that the more well-known Pokemon Professors had.

Harry stopped his bike outside the gates of the lab and placed it carefully against the wall. He walked towards the lab. He walked up the path and opened the door. He was in a room that had eight chairs around one table. Two of those eight chairs were occupied. Harry walked forwards and sat in a third.

The first trainer was a boy. He wore a red hat, a red jacket and blue jeans with a brown backpack on his back. He had short, brown hair and blue eyes. At the moment he had a pensive frown on his face.

The second trainer was a girl. She wore a white hat, a blue, sleeveless shirt and a red skirt with a brown shoulder bag with the strap round her left shoulder and the back at her right side. She had long, black hair and brown eyes. She had a small smile on her face.

'Hey there,' said the girl, 'I'm Kristal Oak, call me Kris, Professor Oak's granddaughter. The boy's called Ethan Magmort, he's the son of the Gym Leader over on Cinnabar Island. And you are?'  
'I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you.' Harry replied. Ethan nodded at him and Kris shook his hand.  
'Harry Potter, as in, James Potter's son?' Kris asked.  
'That's right. But please, PLEASE, don't go all 'James Potter is my hero' on me. It got old after the fifth time.' Harry replied.  
'Ethan won't. He doesn't speak much and he probably doesn't care because he once told me that he wants to go his own way and not follow the way of previous trainers as what works for them probably won't work for him. And I want to be a Pokemon Co-Ordinator so battling isn't the way I want to go, so I won't either.' Kris grinned at him. 'I know Ethan wants to get a Charmander, and I want a Bulbasaur, but what do you want?'  
'I want to start out with something different, like a Pikachu, or an Eevee.'  
'Well, I think Granddad has a Pikachu so you're in luck Harry!'  
_Well at least these didn't go gaga at me when I said yes to being Dads son. _Harry thought.

Just then a loudspeaker sounded out **'Will harry Potter please make his way to the main laboratory." **Harry stood up and walked to the door at the back to the room. As he went, Kris shot him a thumbs-up and Ethan nodded his head at him. When Harry walked into the Lab at the other side of the door his was met with a tall gray haired man wearing a lab coat. '_Professor Oak' _Harry thought.  
'Welcome to my Lab, my boy. Please, make your way over to these seats over here so we can discuss what Pokemon you want' Oak said cheerily. As Harry made his way over to the seats he wondered what he would have to answer in order to get a Pikachu. Once they'd made themselves comfortable Oak jumped the gun and asked 'What Pokemon would you like to start with and why?'  
'A Pikachu sir, because I want to branch away from the stereotype that people put on me for being my father's son.' Harry was mentally kicking himself as he said this as he thought that he should've come up with a better reason why.  
'Well, then you're in luck as I managed to get a hold of a Pikachu a few weeks back, but unlike other Pikachu, which are usually mild, this one is quite aggressive. Are you sure you want a potentially dangerous Pokemon?' Oak had a very serious face as he said this.  
'Positive, sir.' Harry was ecstatic. He was going to get a different Pokemon to what everyone thought he'd get.  
'Well then,' said Oak as he passed him a Pokeball, 'you be careful young man, oh and before I forget here,' Oak passed him six other Pokeballs and a red mechanical book. 'I'm sure you know what the Pokeballs are, but the machine is Dexter, a Pokedex. He can identify any Pokemon you see and it also serves as an I.D. so be careful not to lose it.'

Just then the Pokeball containing Harry's Pikachu opened and his Pikachu jumped out with a flash of light. 'Pika, Pikachu?' Harry stared at in shock, he'd never heard of a Pokemon leaving it's Pokeball without a trainer releasing it.

'It was extraordinarily hard to catch so I don't think it likes being in a Pokeball. You might have to let it follow you.' Oak had a wry grin. 'Well then, off you go on your Pokemon journey, see the sights and catch lots of Pokemon. If you want to register for the Indigo League then head to Pewter City.'

Harry knelt down to his Pikachu. 'Do you want to go into the Pokeball?'  
'Pika, Pi!' Pikachu shook his head.  
'Well, then you'd have to either walk around with me or you could ride on my shoulder, or maybe both, which do you prefer? Say Pika pi for the first one, Pikachu for the second and Pikachu pi for both.'  
'Pikachu pi.'  
'Well then come on up Pikachu'  
Pikachu jumped up to Harry's shoulder and Harry stood up and faced Oak.

'You'll go a long way, my boy, of that I have no doubts.' Oak smiled at him. 'Well then, I'll be seeing you, Harry.'

Harry smiled at Professor Oak, turned around, and walked out the door. As the walked through the waiting room, he smiled at Kris who grinned back. He opened the door leading to outside the lab when he saw a red convertible pull up. Inside the red convertible there was a group of cheerleaders and a boy wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. The boy had spiky, brown hair and dark brown eyes. Across the boys face was a cocky grin, but when he saw Harry it changed quickly into a sneer.  
'Well, what do we have here? A baby Pokemon and a wannabe trainer. Ha! Pathetic. If he had any smarts he would have chosen a REAL Pokemon, like Squirtle. What's your name weakling? I'm Gary Oak, Professor Oaks Grandson.' You could practically feel the contempt in Gary's voice. _He was nothing like Kris_, Harry decided.  
'I'm Harry Potter.' Harry responded coldly, wanting nothing to do with this rude boy.  
'As if YOU'RE Harry Potter. He'd have been smart and started out with one of his Fathers Pokemon. We'll then liar, smell you later.' With that Gary jumped out of the car and strutted into the lab.

Harry glanced briefly behind him and looked up at Pikachu and smiled at it, 'Don't worry Pikachu, you're not a baby Pokemon. In fact, next time we meet Gary, I'll bet that you'll be so much stronger than any of Gary's Pokemon. Don't you agree, Pikachu?'  
'Pika-CHUUUUUU'  
'I'll take that as an agreement.' Harry laughed and climbed on his bike. Harry started to ride his bike, and turned the corner. Harry sped up as he saw the fence that surrounded the trees on Route 1. Harry sped up until he heard a 'PI-KAAAAA' from Pikachu. Harry sharply turned the bike and slowed it down.  
'Sorry Pikachu, I'm just used to going fast. I'll slow down when you're riding on my shoulder. Okay, Pikachu?' Harry said this to Pikachu while smiling apologetically. Pikachu nodded his head at this. As Harry turned round, he saw a Pidgey fly into a tree. Deciding that this would be a good time to catch his first Pokemon, Harry asked Pikachu to do battle with it: 'Pikachu, do you want to help me catch a Pokemon to join our party?' At this Pikachu nodded enthusiastically. 'Well then, Pikachu, Thundershock!' Harry ordered.  
'Pika-CHUUUUU!' Pikachu unleashed a bolt of lightning from his body, hitting the Pidgey dead on. At this the Pidgey fell to ground, and Harry chose this moment to throw a Pokeball at it. The Pokeball hit the Pidgey and it wiggled once, twice, three times and was still. Harry stared at in shock. He'd caught his first Pokemon.


End file.
